It Happened So Fast
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: Stiles is becoming distant and no one knows why. Derek sets out to find out. What he finds isn't exactly something he wanted to see. Rape. Angst. Sad. Self-sacrafice. Slight Sterek, implied. Alpha pack. Oneshot.


**I had writer's block while working on a chapter for another story and started writing this instead. It's kind of darker than I write usually but hey, whatever gets the juices flowing. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the original characters of the series.**

* * *

The decrease in his personality was subtle for Derek. He'd never really thought that, out of all the fucked up people he knew and encountered, the worst one would be the one person he considered a friend. Maybe he had noticed it, in some side-glance 'not the whole picture' sort of way, and Derek briefly wonders if he had ignored it because, in his mind, there was no way that annoying ass, the invincible Stiles, could ever be bothered by this type of thing.

But he had been and Derek felt like a dumbass for not noticing earlier.

It started after Boyd and Erica were found dead, beaten and bloodied, limbs removed and bodies ripped to shreds and strung up like Christmas decorations. Stiles stopped joking around as much, he stopped smiling, stopped looking people in the eyes and his heartbeat was always steady. No matter what happened to him, it always stayed the same.

He just went numb, something short of catatonic, and Derek ignored it, at first, believing he get out of his stupor like he always did. Only, he didn't. Stiles just became a shut in. A distant one too. He spent more and more time away from the group. Started ignoring calls, skipped lacrosse practice, skipped games, and eventually went as far as dropping off the face of the earth for days at a time.

Scott was worried, unsure, and had came to Derek as if Derek knew what to do. Maybe it was the werewolf instincts getting to him. Asking the Alpha why and how this had ended up happening? What was even worse is Derek didn't know.

So, he set out to find out. He was the Alpha, it was his job to know things and to get things done.

Derek would stake out at his house-yes, like a stalker-and waited, night after night, staying out of sight waiting for anything. Anything at all. Derek was about to give up, call it what he saw it as-Stiles wanted a normal like or some shit like that-and go back to his daily efforts of keeping Isaac busy-and in school-so he didn't get into trouble and keeping Peter away from Scott's mom.

But then it happened. One night Stiles left-which was now a non-existent thing for him-and got into his jeep. Derek followed, of course-like a stalker-and eventually Stiles was outside of town, in the forest, far away from any street light or home. He parked his car on the side of the road in a well hidden area and got out, walking deep into the wood.

Derek wasn't far behind. His footsteps were quiet, his heart was low, and he was downwind. He was on top of everything, just to be safe.

He found Stiles in a small open area where the trees grew in a circle and had a open canopy, just enough to let the light of the moon through. Stiles was standing in the circle, doing nothing, just waiting.

Derek heard something. Footsteps, just as careful as his had been not a moment or two before. Derek looked around, checking that none of them were near him, and looked back just in time to see that Stiles wasn't alone anymore. There were three people there now which, by their posture and the way they walked and looked, could be easily distinguished as werewolves.

Derek's stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. It was the Alpha pack, or three of them at least.

"Did you come alone?" The one from the left asks. He was the smallest but still big, about Derek's size, maybe smaller. His voice was light, closer to what Isaac sounded like when he was pissed or attempting to deepen his voice.

"Y-yeah, like always," Stiles says. He sounded winded, scared, like he'd been running from something.

"Good, you listen well," the one from the middle says. His voice was thicker, had an accent that Derek couldn't place.

Suddenly, the one to the right moves and Stiles is on the ground and the man is on top of him. Stiles is gasping, choking, because the Alpha is choking him. It takes all of Derek's self control to stay tethered to the spot his at.

"It's my week right?" The one choking Stiles asks, looking over his shoulder to the other two. He sounds excited and it makes Derek's stomach churn even more than it already is. "I get him this week?"

"You get one end," the one from the left says, stepping forward. He kneels by Stiles head. "Go back to the others. Say we're hunting. You'll get your turn next week."

The one with the thick accent turns and leaves, obviously not interested in staying much anymore now that he's be opted out. Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing! They were going to rape him. No, he had come here. But, did he want this?

No, a tiny voice inside his head whispers, he's letting them so they don't go after you and Scott.

Derek resisted the urge to growl.

The one on top of him had stopped choking him and Derek could hear Stiles's gasps for air from here. Loud and gulping and desperate. They rip open his shirt and he hears Stiles yelp in pain signaling that yes, they had hurt him. On closer inspection he saw the glint of a knife.

They weren't using the claws, the injuries weren't an accident, they were on purpose. To make an impression. To make it hurt all the more.

Stiles was flipped, forced onto his hands and knees, and suddenly his pants are haphazardly ripped off. Derek hears the fabric rip and he can smelled the blood, Stiles's blood and Derek wants to scream and kill both of those bastards.

But he can't or they'll kill Stiles and that makes Derek all the more angry because he's useless!

Stiles screams but it's cut short because something's shoved in his mouth and Derek wishes he didn't know what he was. The one that had choked him is inside him, fucking Stiles with no remorse, hands on his hips and holding almost tight enough to break bone but just loose enough that'll it'll leave bruises for weeks to come. The other has his Stiles's mouth taken, blocking out the sophomores screams and cries, keeping him silent so no one with human ears can hear it.

But Derek can. He hears Stiles's gasps, his yelps, his sobbing, and he hears the pain that just seeps out of every noise Stiles makes.

Suddenly the one behind him leans down to Stiles's head. "So, are you thinkin' of your Alpha again?" he asks, ramming himself in at the end of the sentence and made Stiles gasp.

Stiles pulls away from the one in front of him, gasping for air, sobbing with every thrust.

"Why don't you scream his name now? Maybe he'll hear you."

That ends with a sick laughter between the two of them and more sobbing from Stiles. Stiles sinks to the ground, top weak to hold himself up and too broken to care that his face in the dirt while his ass is up the air getting destroyed by some Alpha who sees him as a toy.

"I wasn't done with you," was all the one from the front says as he pulls Stiles's head back up. Stiles's arms scramble to find the ground so he can hold himself.

They continue like this, fucking Stiles from both ends, taking what they need and giving nothing in return, for a least an hour. If Derek wasn't so pissed and disgusted he would have admitted that Stiles was stronger than him, stronger than anyone he knew, for doing something like for that long. But how long had he been doing this, exactly?

Boyd and Erica had died three full moons ago. Three whole months. How long had Stiles be degrading himself for their safety?

There was a grunt from the one using him from behind, signaling that he was finished, and after a few thrusts, pulled out and started pulling himself together. Stiles stays on his hands and knees waited until the other one finished as well. The other did the same only but, instead of just putting himself together, he kicks Stiles onto his side. Hard. Derek doesn't hear any bones break but from the way Stiles yells and starts crying right afterward it hurt and bad.

"See you next moon," was all the one of them said before they started walking into the woods.

Derek wanted to rush in right then and there and help Stiles. Pick him up, cloth him, cradle him-where did that come from?-and tell him everything would be fine before taking back home and taking care of him. But no, Derek had to wait until the Alphas were far enough away-which took forever in Derek's opinion-until he could go in. So Derek waited, the whole agonizing five minutes it took, hearing Stiles wailing and sobbing in pain until he could go to him without exposing both of them to untold dangerous.

Derek ran to him, skidding to a stop before Stiles. "Stiles..." His voice came out of Derek's mouth too pleading, too exposed but right now Derek could care less.

Stiles didn't look thankful, didn't look even remotely happy to see him. No, his eyes went wide with fear. "Your not...Derek, leave...it's dangerous..."

"No, don't pull that," Derek says, his voice low yet stern. "No, your...this isn't right. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was-" Stiles chokes up, his grip on his destroyed emotions slipping. "Protecting you and Scott and Isaac...I did it-"

Stiles never finished that sentence. He broke, shattered into a million pieces in front of Derek just like that. Gone. The happy, cheery, optimistic, snarky asshole that Derek had grown to love just disappeared before his very eyes and was now this carcass sobbing before him. Stiles looked at him, eyes red and cheeks wet, with this _look. _Like Derek seeing him like this was the final straw, like Derek was the only one who couldn't see him like this.

Why? Was it because Stiles thought Derek would find him disgusting? Weak? Or would it be because Derek would hate him for stooping so low?

He didn't know. He didn't ask. Derek slipped off his leather jacket, setting it aside briefly while he lifted Stiles into a sitting position. Stiles winced. Derek couldn't help but wince too. Derek then got his jacket and wrapped it around Stiles like a blanket. He moved, shifting into crouch before grabbing Stiles and lifting.

Derek carried him bridal style back to Stiles's jeep.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispers in his barely conscious state. He looks at Derek with half lidded eyes and parted lips. He had a bruise on his neck from the Alpha's hands. Derek rumbled in anger.

"Don't be," was all Derek said back. His mind was other places, darker places that involved ripping off someone's head and using it as a soccer ball. It was also in a better place too, somewhere where Stiles was warm and safe and _anything_ but like this.

"Why?" It was weak and after it slipped from Stiles's mouth his eyes closed, his body relaxing into unconsciousness.

Derek rumbled, reminded Stiles that he was there and that he would keep him safe. He would see to that.

"Because they will be."

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
